Arthrogryposis Multiplex Congenita (“AMC”) is a condition that causes a person's joints to be stiff and/or crooked. A person with AMC, or any other condition that causes similar stiff and crooked joints, may have difficulty executing routine motions because of their condition. Accordingly, different types of tools are used by people with joint conditions to assist them in executing routine activities such as fastening a zipper or button, eating, writing, cutting paper, or the like. However, these tools are often cumbersome, not easily interchangeable, and difficult to use.
Accordingly, there is a need for a tool assembly that can easily be manipulated by a user to select multiple different tool heads wherein each tool head aids the user in executing the desired activity.